Battle of the Bands
by Emilee1
Summary: AU... Inuyasha and the gang have a band and a contest comes up. Inuyasha falls in love with Kikyo and is kicked out of the band but will Kagome take him back in time for the contest?
1. Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: A/U... Inuyasha and the gang have a band and a contest comes up. Inuyasha falls in love with Kikyo and is kicked out of the band but will Kagome take him back in time for the contest?  
  
Battle of the Bands  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 1: Practice  
  
Kagome scribbled a few words on a piece of paper and folded it into a square.  
  
"Sango pass this to Inuyasha."Kagome whispered quietly into Sango's ear.  
  
"Is it a love note?"Sango whispered back raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just pass it."  
  
The teacher saw her leaning over her desk. "Kagome is there something you need to share with the class?"  
  
She turned a bright shade of red. "No ma'am."  
  
"Then don't interupt my class again. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."Kagome lowered her head and said under her breath, "Bitch..."  
  
Sango leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered, "This is from Kagome."  
  
He eyed the note in suspicion and finally opened it. It read: Are we having band practice after school? If we are write back and tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
'Is there any need of having practice? We only do it for fun what's the need?'Inuyasha thought writing down his thoughts on the note.  
  
Sango passed the note to Kagome.  
  
She read the note and glared at Inuyasha. He felt a sweat drop form on his forehead.  
  
She grasped her pencil tightly in her hand and wrote: We practice to get better than Kikyo's band!  
  
Sango also felt a little nervous around Kagome as well as Inuyasha at the moment. She gave the note now to Inuyasha.  
  
He wrote: What do you have against Kikyo?  
  
Kagome: She is preppy, insignificant, bitchy, and on and on the insults went.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't think she is that bad.  
  
Kagome: So are you in love with her?  
  
Inuyasha: No why would I be?  
  
Kagome: You're lying! You do love her!  
  
*Ring*  
  
'Saved by the bell.' Inuyasha raced out of the classroom.  
  
'If he is uneasy at practice then I will know if he likes her or not. And if he does, he will no longer be a part of our band.'Kagome stormed out of the classroom right behind Inuyasha.  
  
They had practice in Kagome's basement. Inuyasha was the lead singer, Kagome played the keyboard, Miroku played the drums, Sango the guitar, and Shippo played base.  
  
They were practicing a new song. They could not figure out a name for it though. They each wanted it to be called what they wanted and an agreement could not be made.  
  
Kagome was eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously. 'He is acting uneasy. He is trying to avoid me! That's it!'  
  
She jumped up and shouted, "Inuyasha, you are no longer part of this band!"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So how do ya'll like it so far? Please review. 


	2. Kikyo's Offer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it has been a while since I have updated. I was busy with other fics. Ya'll will understand won't you? Please do and sorry for the cliffy in the last chappy but this one might be worse might not. Who knows? lol  
  
Battle of the Bands  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: Kikyo's Offer  
  
Everyone stood in shock. The room was silent as a mouse and certainly as still as a rock.  
  
"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!"Inuyasha shouted being the first to talk. He rose from his chair in anger, rage, and also... confusement.  
  
"You heard me. You are not in this band anymore."Kagome turned from him and crossed her arms. She huffed and shot him a glare.  
  
"If this is about this morning then it is not true. I know what you are thinking and I don't like her."He tried to channel his anger by gritting his teeth but it wasn't seeming to help.  
  
"You are not acting like yourself and that is why I think that!"She shouted in his face.  
  
Miroku wanted in on the conversation and asked, "Now who is he supposed to like?"  
  
Kagome calmed down a little and said, "He likes Kikyo. Oh she is such B..."Miroku put his hand over Kagome's mouth.  
  
"No need for that kind of talk." He let her free from his grasp but his other hand seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
She gasped and turned around slapping him. "YOU PERV!"  
  
"Fine I don't care anyway. This band sucked anyway!"He stormed out of the basement in a blind rage.  
  
'I don't care what she thinks! I don't like Kikyo! Kagome can be so quick to judge.'Inuyasha stood in an alley leaning against a wall.  
  
Then he heard footsteps coming his way. "Who's there?"  
  
He looked but he could not see anyone. Finally a figure appeared and it was Kikyo herself.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha."She shifted closer to him.  
  
He backed off and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Don't you trust me?"She asked putting her hand on his cheek.  
  
He slapped it away quickly, "No I don't trust you."  
  
"Oh, I just knew that Kagome seemed angry at you earlier and I thought maybe you might like to join my band."  
  
"Forget that! I will never join your band!"  
  
"All right but keep it in mind. You might want to someday. "She started to walk off.  
  
'Should I do this or not? Mybe Kagome was right. Maybe I do like Kikyo. B-but it seems like she is pulling me in. I-I don't know what to do.'  
  
* * * 


End file.
